This is
by Drippingly Sarcastic
Summary: They didn't know the title of the song, and they didn't care. All that mattered was their two bodies moving to the beat.   One-shot


Hello, all! I'm back~!

I was in Barcelona and I was at a night club (my first!) and I saw this people dancing, and I immediately thought that it would make an awesome one-shot, so the moment I got my hand on a computer, I wrote it. ut that was a week ago, so without further ado, enjoy!

**This is…**

High heels, black skirt, tank top and little handbag. She was ready to go out and have some fun.

She didn't usually go out alone, as it wasn't as much fun as with the others, but Koenma had given her her first break in a long time, and Kami be damned if she had to stay cooped up somewhere. Unfortunately, the other girls couldn't get away that night, seeing as the rest of the team was on break too and they wanted to stay with their boyfriends.

Of course, being single, she couldn't do _that_.

Entering the club she had decided to try that night, she started to swing her hips to the beat. She lost herself in the sea of bodies that was inside the building. She barely glanced at the club's dancers before loosing herself completely in the rhythm. She danced and danced without a worry in the world.

Well, actually, she had one.

She wished he could understand. How could he not see that love actually existed? How could he believe that the only thing she felt for him was lust? Lust! Once again, she cursed the Koorime for abandoning him, cursed the thieves that took him in for treating him like a slave. She cursed the Fates for the inexistent childhood he had, for the believes he now held because of it.

She kept dancing. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She thought about it enough each and every time he pushed her away, scared of getting hurt, each and every time she saw him out of her reach. 'Reject before being rejected' was probably his motto...

She felt strong hands on her hips and her back was suddenly touching a well toned chest. A glance over her shoulder confirmed who it was: his red eyes were so cold and yet so warm at the same time that she couldn't help the shiver that went all the way down her back. Her hand went to his and everything disappeared: they didn't know the name of the song, or even the name of the club. All that mattered were their two bodies touching each other, moving to the beat.

His hot breath on her neck and ear made her feel so drunk she had trouble catching his words.

"This is Lust, Onna."

She raised her arms and circled his neck with them. She tilted her head so that she could reach his ear.

"If you had came only for Lust, you could have chosen any other girl, nigen or not. This is Love."

He didn't answer, simply kissed her hotly on the lips, making her unable to think straight. She kissed him back, not worrying about what tomorrow might bring for them.

XxXxX

_Damn it, why can't you understand?_

But he did understand. She was living a fantasy. Love didn't exist. And even if it did, it wouldn't come near him with a ten-foot pole.

Why couldn't _she_ understand _that_?

_Why can't you just accept that I love you?_

Love doesn't exist, period. Besides, why would she "love" a monster, someone that shouldn't have been born, a Forbidden One?

_Why do you persist on saying it's Lust?_

Because Lust is so much easier to understand. It comes with no strings attached. It's there, and then it's not and people move on with their lives. Besides, what else could it be? Love? Ridiculous.

But she believed it. He could read it in her eyes, not needing the Jagan to look deeper.

He closed his eyes and felt for her. He found her surrounded by nigen ki. What would she be doing in a sea of strangers?

He went to see. His sword and cape were safely stored at the temple so he went with his usual black top and pants, his mother's gem clearly visible around his neck.

When he arrived, he had no trouble finding her, even in the huge crowd. She was dancing. She was beautiful. She was a beacon of light in the dark. He couldn't help but join her.

He put his hands on her hips, where they seemed to fit perfectly. He pulled her closer to him, her back touching his chest. She glanced up and he met her bright amethyst eyes, filled with life and happiness, two things he had trouble understanding. She turned back and he felt her soft hands on his. And then there was only her. Him and her, dancing with each other

along with some unknown nigen song.

He approached his mouth to her ear, not wanting her to think the wrong thing.

"This is Lust, Onna." There. He said it. Again.

But who was he trying to convince now? Her, so that she didn't think this was something that wasn't there? Or himself, for starting to believe it might be something more than Lust since he first saw her that night?

"If you had came only for Lust, you could have chosen any other girl, nigen or not. This is Love."

He could have argued that the only reason he was with her and not someone else was because he loathed humans. Or that there wasn't a female demon nearby. Or that seeing as they were already lusting for each other, there was no point in finding someone else. He didn't. He just kissed her, for once doing what he wanted to do. It was dangerous for the both of them, but right now, he didn't care. He didn't know how he would act towards her tomorrow, but it was the last of his worries at the moment.

XxXxX

Did you like it? Please share your opinion with me by leaving a review!


End file.
